


The Peacock and the Blackbird

by jadetealeaf3



Series: Untraditional Traditions [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bringing Mollymauk Tealeaf Home, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Horn Envy, M/M, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Temporary Amnesia, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetealeaf3/pseuds/jadetealeaf3
Summary: Ceres Mardun is summoned to the spring gala hosted by The Gentleman. On her way from Shady Creek Run To Zadash, she is attacked by another tiefling, who had clawed his way from his own grave before her eyes. Interested in the mystery surrounding him, she brings him along with her, and gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Original Character(s), Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Nott
Series: Untraditional Traditions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727323
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Family Business

The letter that started it all arrived with her mid-day meal. The envelope in question was made of thick, ivory parchment with an official looking blue wax seal, stamped with a detailed letter ‘G’. Elegant script addressed the envelope to Ceres Angelique Mardun, second Mardun Estate, Shadycreek Run. Chester, her personal guard, had placed the envelope next to her silverware towards the end of the meal.

Sipping from her goblet, Ceres Mardun leaned back in her chair, broke the dark wax seal, and flicked open the letter with a claw-like thumb nail. Her elder sister watched curiously from the other side of the table. The younger tiefling eyed her darker hued sister from across the table and shook open the letter. They both knew who it was from.

_Ceres and co.,_

_You are cordially invited to this year's spring masquerade gala. You and a guest are requested to represent your family at the festivities starting on the 13th of Dualahei. No response is necessary as I am sure you will attend._

_The Gentleman_

“Summons from the Gentleman for the spring gala.” Ceres spoke aloud. “Zadash is a week and a half travel at least. I should head out tomorrow.” The end of her sentence turning into a grumble of annoyance.

“I went last year! It’s mostly to keep tabs on the families loyal to him. Just a formality, but necessary.” Alice said, letting a servant take the empty plate from her.

“It said plus one, but Mom and Dad won't be home for a few days and someone has to watch the house.” Ceres said, reading over the short letter again.

“He obviously thinks you have a partner by now.” The teasing was obvious in her sister's voice as Alice got up from the table, “Really Cece, you can't stay single forever.”

“Yeah? Well all the men in this shithole town are trash- if you can even call them ‘men’.” Ceres huffed and rose from the table as well.

“Ceres Angelique! Language!” Alice laughed, “But you’re right, you could meet someone there possibly. I wouldn't have met Maurice if I hadn’t gone to the coast on a job.”

They left the dining room together and ascended the grand staircase. Apart from their teal skin and tiefling heritage, you would never know they were related, or even got along. Alice’s long, wavy stele-grey hair and beautifully curling horns made her look royal in her dresses, compared to her smaller sister with a lighter complexion, midnight black hair, and small curving horns. Her jacket, boots and trousers made her look more suited for the military than a high class family but it was more comfortable than a stupid dress and corsett.

“Mom and Dad should be home in a few days, so you shouldn’t have the house to yourself for too long.” Ceres laughed lightly, trying to hide her nerves. “Hope you won’t be lonely.” She added, turning to enter the study.

“I have the staff and Maurice, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Alice chuckled, heading off to her quarters.

Ceres closed the study doors and crossed the room to toss the letter into the fire. The image was just too similar to the first time.

\---

Rufus and Selene Mardun had been traveling, leaving their two teenage daughters at home with the servants. Before their parent’s returned, a letter arrived next to Ceres’s lunch. Alice could barely contain her excitement as she had gotten a similar letter with the same blue wax seal four years ago. Ceres had opened the letter and read:

_Ceres Mardun,_

_It has come to my attention that you have recently turned 16, congratulations. You are now of age to join your family business. Since your parents are away, I suggest you bring your guard with you to Zadash. They will know where to find me._

_The Gentleman_

Ceres looked up and met her sister’s gaze, “I’m of age,” She said simply. The family business wasn’t a secret, but Ceres was eager to show her worth. No matter what, she loved her family.

Alice had stood and took Ceres in her arms, careful of the little gray horns that had just started to poke out from above her younger sister’s temples, she pressed her cheek to the top of her head. “I know you’ll do well, you've trained so hard for this, little assassin.”

Ceres’s heart swelled with pride and a bright cerulean blush stole over her cheeks. “Alice, stooop.” she whined in mock protest of the affection.

“What? My little sister is growing up.” She positively cooed back, rubbing her cheek against her silky black hair. “Come on, let’s get you packed.” They ascended the stairs together, practically mirroring the future in all but age.

“You sure you won't be lonely?” Ceres asked, turning into the study to burn the letter, heeding her parents words to always burn the letters upon reading them.

“Maurice and the staff will keep me company.” her sister smiled, as she dropped the letter in the fire.

\---

“Do you need help packing, Miss Ceres?” The familiar voice snapped her out of her reverie.

“Maybe in a bit, Chester, thank you,” She acknowledged.

The elf put a hand on her shoulder, “Shall we leave in the morning, then?” He knew her well enough to know how torn she was about leaving her sister versus the excitement for a new job. Ceres just nodded in answer. “First thing tomorrow. Let me know if you need help packing later.” He massaged her shoulder briefly as if to try to offer some comfort, and left the study. The youngest Mardun stood staring at the smoldering letter a moment longer before following her guard out the door.


	2. Blood Maledict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some violence and separation. Nothing too heavy, but as always be safe. let me know if you want a summary :)

The next morning, bright and early, she said goodbye to the manor staff and her sister.. Alice and Maurice saw her out, both giving her a quick embrace. The staff waved as she was helped into the carriage by Chester. He, of course, would be going with her as her guard.

Once the carriage door was shut, and she was alone, Ceres wrapped her tail around her waist to offer herself what comfort she could. Even so, tears sprang to her silver pupil-less eyes as she watched the carriage leave her home and family behind. The large, grey victorian estate was darker at this hour, the first rays of sunlight highlighting the building and dappling the mountains and tops of the trees of the Savalirwood. The purple-grey trees were strange and eerily beautiful in the morning mist, but they meant home. Shady Creek Run may be a terrible place, but as she looked out at her sister, Maurice and the others, she already felt homesick. She watched them until the carriage turned a corner, willing the image of her sister in her husband's arms and the manor staff around them, to stay in her head. The half-elf and Alice were still waving as she turned the corner, she calmed herself with a mantra that they would be okay without her, and Chester was with her. She would be okay too.

\---

Three days had passed since Ceres and Chester had left the manor. The carriage was slow, as the snow had melted in the road, leaving mostly mud to travel through. Tolls had been paid and Shady Creek Run and the Greying Wildlands were at their backs and left behind.

Before noon on the fourth day, they came upon two hills, and after passing them, a marker. Obviously a grave marker. Ceres looked curiously at it as she hadn't seen it before; just a simple stick, stuck into the ground with a red coat hanging off of it. The cart slowly made its way past, and Ceres wondered why no one had taken the coat yet. Even if a lot of the people in Shady Creek were superstitious, most of them were thieves.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the coat off the marker towards the carriage. In a graceful arc it flew swiftly in front of the horses, spooking them. The coat eventually landed at the side of the road in the snow. It felt wrong to leave it there.

Ceres opened the door and called to Chester, who was trying to soothe the horses. The carriage had stopped moving so she jumped out landing in the thick mud. She was thankful that she had put on her thigh-high boots for the wet conditions. Walking a few feet away to where it had landed, she picked the garment up, now noticing the colorful patterns and symbols embroidered masterfully into the soft silk. It was unmarred by the weather and sun, patches and fabric looking good as new.

“Miss Mardun?” Chester called, finally finished with calming the horses.

“I’ll only be a minute!” She yelled back, already marching towards the now slightly tilted stick. The spring weather had melted the snow just enough to leave a thin crunchy layer of ice atop the drifts.

“You’re so superstitious!” Chester shouted after her, seeing what she was doing. It was a yell of an amused brother and she was glad they were getting comfortable around each other again. She was sick of treating the staff -especially Chester- as someone lower than herself. Just because she’d been born into the right family, and that was one of the only things she and her family had fought about.

“No harm in being careful!” She called back, a smile on her lips. The stick had become lopsided, and as she tried to right it, coat still clutched in her left hand, something grabbed her ankle in an iron grip. An automatic scream left her throat, and just as suddenly she went blind. She knew whoever or whatever was under the earth had cursed her, she wasn’t ready for a fight, all her weapons were still in the carriage. Ceres fell back in the snow, unable to see her attacker, who still had a grip on her ankle. She kicked out, but was unable to find purchase.

A hoarse voice interrupted her struggles, “EMPTY.” it growled. The male voice sounded unspeakably sad.

Strong hands suddenly grasped her under her arms, pulling her painfully away from the grave.”Ceres, are you alright?!” Chester’s voice was panicked. He pulled her across the snow and the hand was wrenched off of her boot. She whimpered, but more in shock than in pain, She still couldn’t see, but felt something hot and wet running down her cheeks. Her left hand was still clutching the coat as she tried to discern the shuffling around in the snow in front of her as Chester was still at her back.

“Hey! Get back here, I’m not finished with you!” Chester shouted angrily. “Ceres, he’s getting away, what would you like me to do?” he asked in a soft, more worried tone.

“He won’t get very far if he's just crawled out of a grave. Just heal me.” Ceres’s voice came out less shaky than she felt. Chester obliged wordlessly and her vision returned to see the dirt and snow disturbed. There were tracks leading away, parallel to the road with a stumbling-yet running figure at the end of them. The weak spring sunlight was enough to make the jewelry on the figure sparkle and show that the person's skin was a soft lavender color. Even as they ran, their gait slightly awkward, it was painfully obvious they were tiefling. Ceres stood and brushed herself off.

“Are you alright?” Chester asked, worry furrowing the elf’s brow. His chestnut brown hair had fallen loose from the regal ponytail he normally wore and his grey coat was smattered with blood and dirty snow. Blue eyes met silver grey and she hoped she looked less upset than she was. His hands cupped her face and wiped the blood away from her cheeks. “Blood maledict is one hell of a curse.” he added, casting a quick prestidigitation to clean and dry their clothing.

“Mmm,” Ceres hummed noncommittally but nodded that she was okay once he had let go of her face.

They went back to the carriage, Chester insisting on helping her in. Once she was alone she looked at the coat again, “Back from the dead, huh?” she asked it softly. “Who are you?” The coat gave no answers. It was a gaudy thing, flamboyant red silk embroidered with all the religious symbols of Exandria and patches on the sleeves and collar. The lining was sky blue silk with a pattern of light blue moons. Even if the mysterious tiefling had been buried yesterday, the snow had been immaculate and crisp over the grave. It made no sense.


	3. Normal as Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one, I think its a pretty safe read. Let me know if I should add a warning

Another two days of slow travel South, passing by the infamous town of Hupperdook the evening before. They still had a few days until they would reach Zadash and there was no sign of the previous owner of the coat. It was as if the mysterious undead tiefling had disappeared into thin air.

Early evening came on the fifth day of travel and suddenly the carriage came to a halt. It wasn't time to make camp yet so Ceres opened the door to ask, but immediately saw why they had stopped. A body lay in the middle of the road. A slightly familiar body. It was either dead (again) or unconscious, face down in the mud, but Ceres could now see the tiefling was as flamboyant in appearance as their coat. The skin, hair and horns were all different shades of lavender, dressed in multicolored leggings, thigh high boots and what used to be a loose white shirt, now covered in mud. Jewels and circlets of gold and silver adorned the purple tiefling’s ram-like horns, and Ceres touched her small goat-like ones enviously.

“I’ll just move this and we’ll be on our way.” Chester said, toeing the body onto its back, grimacing.

“Wait!” she called, jumping down into the mud. “We can’t just leave them!” Chester stared at her in slight disbelief, a hand already on the collar of the lavender tiefling’s shirt.

“Why not?” Chester’s voice sounded genuinely confused,“This is the creature that attacked you.”

“Because they’ll die, and I don't want that on my conscience.”

“But they’re obviously dangerous!” Chester exclaimed.

“What - what if they didn’t know what they were doing..?” she said, voicing a question she had been pondering for the last two long days alone in the carriage.

“You’re giving it a lot of benefit of the doubt to someone who cursed you.” Chester sighed and she knew it was her word over his. “I’m here to keep you safe, so we’re at least going to bind and gag them, so they won’t be able to use their magic.”

Ceres nodded and they dragged the body over to the side of the road, and Chester went back to the carriage to get rope. She now got a closer look at what turned out to be a slender, but well muscled male tiefling. His shirt was untied at the neck and showed a fair bit of his chest and a long nasty scar with remnants of dried blood and earth in the middle of his chest. Underneath the mud she could see his skin was heavily scarred and tattooed. Ceres had seen tattoos before but nothing like the vibrant illustrations that stood out against his lilac skin. Even though he was tattered and muddy she could see the effort and care he put into his appearance.

Ceres moved her attention to the stranger's hip, where two scimitars hung. She divested him of these and noticed a crumpled and dirty piece of parchment sticking out of his belt. She took that as well, hoping to glean some information about who he was.

Chester returned with the rope and together they bound and gagged him. His breathing was ragged but he was alive as they carried him to the carriage.

“You holler if he tries any funny business.” Chester admonished her sternly, and she nodded. She was curious about this stranger who came back from the dead, but knew better than to let her guard down.

“Curiosity killed the cat you know,” Chester sighed, exasperated.

“And the satisfaction brought it back.” Ceres replied impishly and stuck out her tongue.

“Least he’s not undead. If he was I’d have run him over without a second thought.”

“Fair enough,” Ceres said, sitting opposite from the muddy tiefling. The carriage soon lurched into motion, and she draped the colorful silk coat over its previous owner’s prone form. Up close again she noticed he was rather handsome under all the dirt and grime. She suddenly shook her head to try and physically remove the thought from her head. For once she couldn't, even though she knew it was completely irrational.

Another slow shake of her head and Ceres turned her attention to the letter, which was dirty and partially illegible.

_Hello,_

_If and when you /////////////////d have no memory, your name is Mollymauk Tealeaf. Please find your friends in Zadash through //////////////////////_

_-The Mighty ///////_

The smudges of dirt and blood seemed to cover only one important detail - where to find his friends. She sighed and tried to scratch off the dirt to no avail. Ceres decided to ask the Gentleman once the festivities were over. There was another thing, his friends seemed to expect him to come back. Which was extremely strange. It was close to impossible to come back from the dead, and even if you did it took a really strong clerec to do so.

“Back from the dead, normal as anything for you apparently.” she muttered. She leaned back to watch him. No, this was not fucking normal.


End file.
